Conventionally, a solid-state image pickup apparatus used in a camera and so forth includes a pixel array unit in which pixels that generate an image signal in response to light irradiated thereupon are arrayed in a matrix pattern. The image signals generated by the pixels are read out in a unit of a row from the pixel array unit, and analog to digital conversion is performed in parallel for the image signals for one row. Since this analog to digital conversion is performed in a unit of a row, noise of a same phase is mixed into the image signals for one row and causes luminance unevenness or the like for each row. There is a problem that the picture quality is degraded by this. Therefore, a system has been proposed which performs correction of image signals obtained by analog to digital conversion to remove noise components for each row (for example, refer to PTL 1).